The Betrayal
by SlavingSilenced
Summary: It's time for young Ace at the age of 14 to learn about her awakening. Kidnapped at three and then kept in dungeons she grew up hated and hating and learned to fight. Now with her 15th B-day she learns about her awakening and about love...and betrayal.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Darkness; that's a simple word to describe who I am. I can't control the darkness so I guess what you'd say is that the darkness controls me. I didn't choose this life…never would. I miss my family. My brothers and sisters…I miss them all. I can't see them. Can't even say their names or call them my family. Not while _he_ was around anyways.

_He_ is the one that took me from my home. I couldn't really say that it was him that I followed because in truth it was his smile that I followed. He was amazing…or so I'd thought he was. I was a foolish girl, small and foolish and now I was trapped here with this lunatic. That was eleven years ago…

Now in the present time I'm almost fourteen. Next week is my birthday, not that it means anything to anyone here. Here, I am alone. There is nothing for me here except bitter regret. I regret following that smile. I regret not being smart enough to not follow someone I didn't know. I regret being born all the time.

It's hard to live this captured and caged life. I never know when I'll eat or when I'll see _him_. Every time I do see _him_ I get food. Most the other times I don't. They keep the food for themselves and I'm excluded as the one who should starve for not completing my chores and all. I'm going to find a way out of here one day. I know I will.


	2. Ch 1 Mind Reading

Chapter 1 Mind Reading

Two more days until my birthday and it's going unbearably slower each day. The door opened and I looked up to see who was there. Standing in the doorway _he_ stood there with a smaller boy at his side. The boy looked at my disgusted while _he_ looked at me with pride.

"In two days." He smiled, "Just two days the world will be at our mercy my dear." I glowered and he looked at me shocked. "Ace…why do you look at me that way?"

"Go to hell." I mumbled and tuned away from him. I wouldn't look at him…not now and not ever. After what he'd done to me all this time I wasn't about to start ignoring it now.

"Ace, come now. You're like a daughter to me I love you Ace." He said walking into the room with the boy. That boy, was he captured and brought here just like me? Or was he truly related to the monster that stood by me now and tried to get me to accept him as my father?

"I hate you." I said to him then turned back around and then I heard the boy laugh. What was so funny? I didn't quite understand the humor in this as he did. I turned to him with a glare, "What in the hell are you laughing at?" He slowly stopped and looked at me.

"I think it's funny that he chose you." He admitted and he glared at the boy. The boy paid no mind as he could see the question in my eyes. "he chose me and you for a certain reason although you haven't been treated nearly as worse as I have." He said and now glared at the man standing beside him.

I stood now furious and turned to that monster. He could never count as a human now. Now he was just a thing, a monster, anything terrible, and so much worse to come. I walked over to him and as hard as I could I smacked him across the face. The boy's eyes widened and quickly he got between us, "She didn't mean that Hotoran."

"What?!" I almost yelled outraged, "Yes I did mean that! He's a monster! He can't even be called human for all the immoral things that make him up! He's sick and way beyond anyone's help!" Hotoran smiled at me and moved the boy out of the way.

"I'm glad you can admit your feelings Ace…though I do wish you would have done it a bit more civilized!" He yelled and raised his hand. As it came down I stood tall and strong ready for it so that I could come back with ten times that strength in pain and anger, but the boy got in the way taking the blow for me.

"I'm sorry Hotoran but I can't let you hit a girl." He said in a low tone. I looked at him astonished. Why was he standing between us and protecting me? He didn't even know me! But Hotoran ignored him and gently moved him aside and took my hands. He put on the smile again. That entrancing smile and I had to close my eyes so I wouldn't fall into his trap again.

"Don't worry Ace. In two days time…the world will be at your mercy. You will be able to do whatever you want. Get all you want when you want it!" He smiled. "Doesn't that sound great to you?" He asked getting a puzzled look on his face. _"I don't understand. Where's my obedient little Ace that used to love me and admire me and look up to everything I said and did?"_ I knew he hadn't said anything because his lips didn't move but I still heard the words in his voice so it made me angry enough to kill.

"That obedient little Ace you knew died with all the admiration she had for you when you left and left me at the mercy of merciless men!" I yelled and yanked my hands away from him. "Don't touch me! I don't even want you near me!" He looked shocked and he took a few steps back.

"Ace…can you read minds?" I pursed my lips together refusing to say anything else to him and I looked at the boy who was just as shocked as he was. "Ace," He looked at me and smiled. "You can can't you?" He asked. I snarled and turned away from him walking back to the corner I grew up in. "Ace don't turn away from me!" He yelled.

Hotoran looked to the boy and snapped his fingers a few times then left. I turned and noticed the boy was still there. He kept just staring at me his eyes moving all over me. I felt the heat rush to my face then I decided to tap into his thoughts. See why he was staring at me so.

"Pervert," I yelled and turned back into my corner blushing madly. I heard the footsteps walk over to me and his hands slid from my shoulders to my waist. "Hey…stop it already." I muttered. He smiled.

"What you saw in my head…what you also heard. I know you were in my head or else you wouldn't have called me a pervert. But that's not a fantasy Ace. It's a vision and my visions are never wrong." My eyes widened but I felt better once his hands left my waist.

So now I was left with this clown, huh? I felt his hands putting pressure on m back but I didn't turn to him I didn't need to. I knew already what he was planning on doing and none of it was bad. Besides this only made me feel good…really good.


	3. Ch 2 Vision Truth or Lie?

Chapter 2 Vision – True or False?

I woke the next morning next to the boy and I blushed brightly again as he so often is making me do and yelled, "W-What the hell?" He opened his eyes wide and turned behind him to see the danger and seeing nothing turned to me confused.

"What's wrong Ace?" I glared at him and kicked him away as he tried to come closer to me. "Ace?" he asked hurt. I glared and scooted back farther into my corner

"What in god's name were you doing that close to me?" I asked anger flaring in my voice. He sighed and tried to move close again but I kicked him back for a second time. "Stay back! I don't even know your name and you're talking about that vision! That will not come true!" I yelled.

He moved fast and grabbed the back of my neck tilting it up and slammed his lips down atop mine. I moved my hands up to his chest to push him away but my hands failed to comply with the orders and grabbed the fabric of his shirt pulling him down closer. Putting his hands on my back for support he pushed me up closer to him and soon broke the kiss. I was blushing now and he smiled, "See. They do come true. That time will come."

I blushed more and smacked him, "Shut up! No it won't!" I yelled. He nodded and laughed lightly. "Don't laugh at me!!" I yelled again. He moved me closer.

"Would you want another?" He asked and I shook my head. He smiled and leaned in. I blushed and pushed him away for sure this time. He smiled and tried again but didn't lean for my lips. I didn't stop him as I was confused on what he was doing. He leaned in and gently kissed my neck.

"S-Stop it…" I muttered blushing. He chuckled and kissed again, "H-Hey..." He moved my head tilting it to the side. I felt helpless against him. Normally I'd have already beaten the guy trying to do this to me. It'd happened so many other times that I just got used having to hurt them. Why couldn't I stop him? I gasped getting knocked from my thoughts feeling his tongue swipe across my neck, "Wha-" I was cut off gasping again as he started to suck on my neck.

"Stop it already." I pushed at him trying to get him off but my arms were week and slowly I started to pant. He smiled on my neck and finally pulled away after what had seemed like forever. He kissed the mark and I moaned at the tenderness of the area. "Ow…" I mumbled. He pulled me closer to him and onto his lap. "Go away." I grumbled making him chuckle.

"You made a comment about it earlier making me remember, my name is Adrian." He stroked my head making me groan a little but he adjusted the positions making me comfortable and soon I was regrettably asleep.


	4. Ch 3 Back To My Thoughts

Chapter 3 Back To My Thoughts

I woke again and found myself alone. I pulled my knees up to my chest and went back into the corner. Where had Adrian gone? Had I just dreamed him up? I sighed and then felt a sharp pain on my neck. It was from where he was sucking on my neck. I smiled lightly. So at least I knew I wasn't insane and that it really did happen. But now he was gone.

I had actually thought that I could trust him. What's wrong with me? Would I never be able to look past my little petty girl feelings? If not then I was doomed. Either way I looked at this it was bad. The only other person I had trusted here was gone.

I moved back farther into the corner as painful memories erupted like a volcano. Hiding my face in my knees I started to cry. There was a knock at the door and I looked up slightly to see Hotoran walk in. Adrian was at his side. I smirked, my knees hiding it.

They walked over to me but Hotoran remembering what had happened last time sent Adrian out. As soon as Adrian shut the door I felt panic rise in me. I was alone with this monster…what would happen now? "Let me see you my dear." He whispered taking my hands and helping me stand. He turned me gently looking me over and nodded, "You look divine. Healthy and beautiful as well my str-" he stopped and looked at my neck. He tilted my head up and to the side looking at it.

"Ace what is this mark from?" he asked. I shrugged honestly but then remember about what had happened. Maybe it was from Adrian. I didn't know but I wasn't about to admit it to him. This monster wasn't going to get anything out of me. "Come now, Ace. You must have a suspicion." Just then Adrian walked in and moved between us slapping Hotoran's hand away from me. "My father would like to see you now Hotoran." He nodded and turned leaving. As he got to the door he turned to look back at us.

Once he was gone Adrian turned to me only to be greeted by a nice slap to the face. "Did you think that was funny? Leaving this mark on me? It's sore and now that monster's asking about it and then once you actually make me feel good and safe you leave! What's wrong with you? Do you think that I don't have feelings or something? I know I sound really emotional and girly but I mean come on." I looked up at him as he nodded taking it all in then looked over at me and took a step closer.

"I'm sorry Ace. I didn't…when I saw from the window in there and I…I saw him..." He stuttered lightly and kept from blushing by looking at the ground and so I finished for him.

"Looking at the mark?" I suggested crossing my arms still slightly angry with him. He shook his head and I looked at him shocked, "Then what is it? Come on spit it out!" I said looking at him intently.

"When I saw him touching you…I didn't like it so I came in here and lied." I looked at him my jaw dropping. I couldn't believe this. When Hotoran found out he'd be furious and he'd really hurt Adrian. I looked away closing my mouth and rubbed my arm kicking the floor lightly. He looked up at me and smiled. He leaned in and kissed my cheek then ran to the door.

"Why you," I yelled and picked up a rock and threw it at him. He was closing the door behind him so the rock hit the door. He only laughed.

And now…I was alone again. I went back to the corner and fell asleep curled up in my lonesome. I grew up in this corner and I'm afraid that one day…I'll die in this corner.

In younger years I remembered coloring on the walls in this accursed corner. Getting up each morning and just sitting, coloring, drawing, and staring. There was nothing to do here and nothing to live for. I vowed to myself earlier in life that I wouldn't die here but yet…I was still here and it seemed getting even closer to death as its cold head approached me from behind.

I stayed silent in the next hours just staring at the corners at the ancient drawings that were still there. I tried to remember what it was that I was thinking about whenever I drew these. Failing I sighed and turned around to watch the door. After hours and hours of just staring I turned my head to look up at the window.

Adrian was staring down at me. I glared up at him and he turned away. I kept glaring up at him knowing the human mind and its curiosity and I knew he'd turn back around. Sure enough he turned around and sighed at my glare. He shook his head and left.

I snarled to myself and turned my head letting the glare leave my face. I looked back to the drawings and gently touched them, retracing the images with my fingers. My fingers stopped over one of them that I actually remember. It wasn't very good but I could recognize it pretty well; my house. I bit my lip as just the faintest memory of my house and family came back to me.

I could feel the hot salty water of my tears stinging my eyes but I refused to let them fall. When I heard the door open I was grateful for my strength and ability to control my tears.


	5. Ch 4 Awakening, What Awakening?

Chapter 4 Awakening, What Awakening?

I turned just in time to see Adrian walking through the door with Hotoran. I glared at both of them. Hotoran sighed and walked up to me grabbing my arm and pulling me up to stand on my feet then tilted my chin up to him and to the side. He looked at the mark then touched it lightly and I flinched at the light sting, "Okay ow..." I said in a dull tired voice.

He looked back to Adrian with a glare and I followed his gaze. Adrian glared back. Now I was confused. I looked at Adrian closely. His face was bruised as well as his arms and his ankles from what I saw. I looked away closing my eyes not able to look at it and see what had happened or what would happen next.

When I didn't hear anything I opened my eyes to see them still glaring at each other. Hotoran was lipping words to him which now annoyed me. "If you're going to say something, then speak up." He turned to me with a glare and I easily returned it. He moved his hands and let my head fall and turned to Adrian.

"You think this is funny?" He yelled. Adrian shook his head lowering it and looking past him slightly locking eyes with me. I gave him a small glare and lowered my head but I could still feel his eyes on me. "Then why? Why are you toying with her?" I flinched back moving into my corner more until I could feel the cold walls on my skin. I was completely in the dark the way I liked it. Where no one could toy or mess with me. I was safe in the dark. No one would hurt me here. "Tomorrow's her awakening!"

That got my attention. I looked up to them confused. "What awakening?" I asked a bit impatient. Hotoran turned to me with that disgusting smile. "What awakening?" I asked again stepping out from the darkness to where they could see me. Adrian looked concerned while Hotoran looked displeased. I glared at him as finally that horrid smile turned to a frown.

"Ace…this doesn't concern you. Please don't press the matter." He said in a calm tone that sickened me.

"NO! I won't." I glared more. "I'm done being you little obedient dog!" I yelled. He looked at me disappointed but I paid no mind to it. "And don't tell me it doesn't concern me! If it's my awakening I'd better know something about it!" I yelled more. Adrian was moving towards me and I was moving towards Hotoran ready to sock him once for each time he ever gave me that disgusting smile.

Hotoran was shocked and was slightly backing up. "Ace…you're becoming quite the rebel." I glared more ready to strike and begging Adrian to let me go by my actions. Adrian held me back tightly until he heard the door open. "Adrian…come." He turned and glared then slowly, he shook his head.

"No sir. I won't leave her. If I do then you'll just come back on your own and do worse to her." I was frozen at my feet at his words. He looked away from Hotoran and down at me where I was looking up at him with wide eyes. He was leaning closer to me and quickly I backed up until I was back in my corner. He followed and wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him and softly his lips touched mine.

I wanted to push him away but then again I didn't. It was like last time but only…different. I couldn't place my finger on how or why but it was. It was different, and I liked it. Slowly I let my arms reach up grabbing his shirt and pulling at the fabric again. "Adrian! What are you doing?" Hotoran yelled.

Adrian pulled away and turned to him with a smirk, "Claiming her." I blushed and pushed away backing into the corner more. Claiming me? I don't think so!

"What?" I yelled. He turned to me and smiled lightly his arm around my waist. I gave a small blush, "Claiming me?" I growled. He chuckled and leaned in breathing on my neck.

"Just like last time okay? It won't be long…" He kissed gently a few time then licked gently and then clamped his mouth down on my neck and I gasped leaning my head back. His hands were on my back holing me still. My hands moved up and grasped the fabric on the sides of his shirt pulling him closer. His arms enclosed tighter around me making the air leave my lungs in a moan.

I was helpless against him again only right now I wanted it. It was starting to feel good. "Adrian!" Hotoran yelled. He was furious. We ignored him as I started to pant lightly. Just a little longer. Another moan escaped my lips and I moved my arms to where I was hugging him and pulled him a little closer. A little longer went by and then a lot longer and then he pulled away panting.

He kissed the new mark then licked it. I almost collapsed but he caught me and my weak legs. "I'm staying here this time don't worry." He whispered in my ear and I nodded closing my eyes and snuggling to his warmth falling asleep.

Waking up I was in Adrian's arms. I looked up at the sleeping boy sadly. There were new wounds on him. I bit my lip lightly staring at his neck then sighed, "Payback time." I leaned in and sighed lightly thinking he would wake and sure enough he did. He looked at me in the corner of his eye then touched my back.

"What are you doing?" He asked tiredly. I shook my head ignoring him and gently kissed his neck a few times then slowly and a bit hesitantly I licked his neck. "Ace…?" I clamped my mouth down on the area and started to suck. He gave a small groan and pulled me closer. This was strange. It was normally the other way around…was it supposed to be that way?

I held his neck where he was tilting it to the side now and touched his waist as well still sucking. After a while I pulled away panting as he was. I looked at the mark and gulped, so that's what it looked like. He smiled and pulled me onto his lap, "I see you marked me as well."

"Shut up." I blushed looking away from him. I crossed my arms pouting and felt his warm breath on my neck again. I moaned and tried to move away but he had a firm grip.

He leaned in farther and licked my collarbone. I blushed brightly and looked away. "I told you it would happen." He whispered panting in time with me. Why was I so weak against him? Why couldn't I push him off? He was breathing on my collarbone now. He kissed it a few times then liked gently again.

Finally I managed to push him away slightly and moved up resting my head on his shoulder. "What's my awakening?" I asked. He seemed to get uncomfortable shifting his weight. "Tell me…" I begged panting. He sighed and nodded.

"It's when…well you see you'll become a woman and- powers. You'll get powers. You'll be stronger than anyone." He smiled gently and rubbed my back. He then frowned, "It'll painful… I'm sorry. If there was a way to prevent it I would." I looked to him and gulped but still focused and read his thoughts. I knew what he wanted and everything that had happened and…how he felt.

I blushed and moved my head up kissing him lightly, "I know how you feel…and I feel the same I'm just not ready to go as far as you are." I hoped he understood what I was saying.

"You like being in my head don't you?" He asked. I blushed even more and groaned getting up, "Sick pervert." I sighed. I pulled at my knees making me fall. He held to me and turned over on his side. I could hear footsteps at the door now. I gulped and moved closer to him as he held me tighter.

Please review!! Thank you! I would really like to know what people have to say about my writing. Savored Silence


	6. Ch 5 Goodbye For Now or Forever?

Chapter 5 Good Bye – Forever or For Now

The door opened and the guards came tumbling in one after the other. "Let her go Adrian." The leader boomed. He shook his head holding me as tight as he could. "Adrian! We will kill you if necessary. The ceremony of Miss Ace's awakening must commence now, it's her fifteenth birthday." They scolded. He snarled and moved to where his body was mostly covering mine. He was pressed to me as well his arms still around me.

"Adrian…" I whispered. He shook his head and pulled me closer. "What's going to happen?" I whispered again. He looked to me with a small smile and gently kissed my lips. I blushed lightly and held to him as well.

"Adrian!" They boomed angrily and I flinched.

"Don't!" It was the sickening voice. Hotoran walked in and smiled at me but Adrian moved in the way of my view. "Now, now Adrian what is this, jealousy?" He snarled and glared at Hotoran.

"Try possessiveness." He corrected. I smiled lightly biting my lip trying not to giggle. Why did I even want to?

"You are a fool Adrian. You cannot protect her from her awakening just as you couldn't avoid your own." My eyes shot open and I looked up at him. So that was how he knew so much about it. "Just give her to us."

"No! You'll only hurt and cause her pain. I'll be able to get her to someone who'll know what they're doing." That seemed to put an ugly scowl on Hotoran's face.

"What are you talking about?" He asked angry and impatiently. I had moved closer to Adrian by now putting my ear on his chest listening to his heart beat that way I could tune out everything else and juts think peacefully.

"I know people who can help us through this instead of use us like you!" Adrian spat out to him. I slammed my eyes shut and tried not to listen but it was no use I couldn't help it. He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead whispering, "Don't worry….you know these people. They're nice."

I shivered slightly. The room was getting colder…wasn't it? They all turned to me, eyes narrowed in concern. "Don't give me those looks of pity!" I groaned then my legs gave way and I fell forward. Adrian caught me as I was panting. He pulled me close and glared up at Hotoran; the only face that hadn't turned.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" He yelled and I cringed moving closer wanting to feel his calm heartbeat and to feel safe. Hs heart beat raced in his chest making me blush. Why was it so fast?

"Adrian let me ask you something before you go on your little rampaging temper, do you love Ace?" Hotoran asked turning his head slightly to look at us. I blushed and moved my head hiding it but still looked at Adrian from the corner of my eye. He was glaring at Hotoran fiercely and his grip around me was tightening.

"Yes I do. Why, do you expect to interfere?" he asked and Hotoran nodded. "Damn you, you bastard!" He yelled and pulled me in close to his chest. Again I was aware of how fast his heart was beating. It was going faster now though…he was worried not angry. I could read it in his thoughts. I gave a small frown and moved up kissing his cheek then took his face in my hands and turned him to face me and kissed him.

His eyes went wide but then softened as he kissed me back, his hand on my back pulling me closer to him.

Though it only lasted a brief moment I could still feel his strong and yet gentle and soft lips on mine. His arms were so strong and warm. I slumped into his embrace snuggling to his chest as Hotoran to boom.

"You'll be nothing but safe where I take you." He whispered to me. His voice was gentle but yet a little ragged.

"Adrian what exactly are you planning?" Hotoran boomed even louder. I flinched and moved closer to him. He only grinned and let me down gently then punched the wall.

My eyes widened as the wall seemed to shatter like glass and after years of being kept in the cell I saw the outside again. A light smiled crossed my lips and then I saw people standing there. They all looked so familiar until I saw one that directly hit right to my heart. "M…Mom?" The tallest woman of the group smiled at me brightly showing me the answer and tears started to roll down my cheeks.

Adrian picked me up again and started to walk out. A shot was fired and it just barely missed Adrian as I moved closer yelping scared and surprised. Without even flinching a tiny bit he kept moving as I looked up to him in astonishment. "A…Adrian…?"

He smiled down at me then stopped walking. We were so close to them all now maybe ten feet away and they'd been walking to us as well. He was leaning in and I blushed. He was about to do this in front of my family! He gave a gentler smiled and whispered, "Don't worry." He leaned in more and placed his lips as light as he could on mine.

My hands on his shoulders I kissed him back lightly my blush fading slightly. His arm around my shoulders, Adrian pulled me closer and kissed my deeper. I gave a moan of surprise and kissed back gripping the fabric of his shirt in my hands.

Another shot fired and I flinched back but he moved his head with mine then all at once to get my mind off the shooting he thrust his tongue into my mouth toying with mine. I blushed bright red and moaned vulnerably. His grip around me tightened slightly and he moved my head back gently his hand behind it, cradling it. This all just felt so right. Was I truly falling in love with Adrian?

Finally he pulled away both of us panting and he smiled resting his forehead on mine, "Ace…I-I think I love you…" He whispered making me blush even more. No I couldn't be falling in love with Adrian…how could I be falling in love with someone when I've been in love with them? I smiled and nuzzled my nose with his.

"I know I love you Adrian." I whispered to him blushing more. He had a way of making me feel like no matter what or where I could tell him anything. I loved this feeling. I always felt so free around him, and now we were free.

"Ace…?" That sweet voice sounding like the bells of Heaven came from behind me and I turned my head looking to where it came from. Tears were still streaming from my eyes and down my cheek as Adrian gently set me on my feet but kept his arms around me afraid I'd fall if he let go.

"Mom…?" She smiled and walked over caressing my cheek with her hand kindly and whipped away my tears. She nodded and I lunged forward hugging her tightly sobbing. She hugged me back with a gentle and kind smile. She even smelled the same as I remembered! "Mom!" I was acting like a three year old it seemed but…that was the last time I had seen her.

She kissed the top of my head and then picked me up easily and handed me to a very tall muscular man who cradled me in his huge arms almost covering my whole body. "Who-" I tired to ask but was cut off by Adrian.

"He's your father. Everyone here is related to you." I turned and looked at him disgusted as my joke and he chuckled, "Very funny…but no." His smiled fell as everyone was turning and started to walk.

After maybe twenty steps I turned to say something but what I saw seemed to tear at me. Adrian was standing back there like stone. His smile was gone as he watched all of them take me away. "Adrian…ADRIAN!!" His face pained and he looked away from my turning away from me as well.

My father stroked my hair and sighed, "It had to be done. Don't worry. He won't die." I cried into his chest gripping the shirt tightly, "It was the only way. I'm sorry Ace. I'm sorry but…this had to be goodbye for you two."

"For now or for forever?" I asked looking up to him as he whipped my tears from my cheek.

"Just goodbye…"

Please read and review. I really like hearing what people think about my writing so please, please, please read and review!! Thanks SavoredSilence


	7. Ch 6 Home Again

Chapter 6 Home Again

Once we'd been traveling for about a day me now back on my feet buildings started to come into view. "That's our home on the left." My father pointed out and I nodded.

"I know. I used to draw it on the walls." My mother turned to look at me with eyes full of pain and I turned my head so I wouldn't see it but I could still feel her eyes on me. "It wasn't that bad." I said lightly.

"Then what are all those marks on your neck!" One of the other boys said almost hysterically and blushing brightly I took my hands slapping them on my neck covering the marks, "See now you're hiding them!"

My father only bellowed out a laugh, "My boy one day you'll do that to a girl and not with any kind of weapon." He leaned into him to whisper in his ear, "With you mouth." Now he blushed and I gave a small chuckled and walked up closer to my mom.

We walked all the way up to the door and as I looked up at it and gently almost smiled touching the hard and cold wood slowly and tracing my hands over it. I couldn't help it. I wanted to take all of it in. I was home again after so many years I was home! I heard loud chokes after a few minutes and turned to see my family turn from me…or at least the guys not wanting me to see them crying.

"Okay then." I said slowly and took my hand off the door.

My mom smiled and chuckled, "No sweetie it's okay. You're just the same!" I gave a small embarrassed smile and opened the door. A huge sweet breeze wafted through the air. Pies and dinners that were cooked here, the smells lingered in the doorway as always.

"M…Mom?" I turned to her and with a smiled she nodded and took my hand leading me inside and to my old room.

She sat me on my bed and sighed, "What is it Ace? Is there something wrong with being home?" It was as if she read my mind but she misinterpreted the meaning of why I was sad. I shook my head and she sat on the bed next to me, "Then why are you so sad to be home?" She asked taking my hands.

"Mom…I love him! I loved Adrian and I told him that. And he said that he thought he loved me. He said this right before we left! Why'd he have to stay with them?" I sobbed hugging her tightly. Her body stiffened then slumped slightly as she held me tightly.

"Oh my child, I'm so sorry that you have to experience this heartache at such a time." She whispered in my ear and kissed my head rocking me back and forth.

"How long? How long will I have to wait to see him again?" I sobbed and she held me all the tighter sending an awful feeling surging through my body.

"It might just be forever." She whispered hurt and then black. There was only black.

When I woke I was in the bed and I smelt breakfast being made. Walking downstairs I smiled at my family, "Good morning…" I whispered. They all turned and smiled brightly.

"Hey you." One of my three brothers said walking over and picked me up. "I missed you!" He exclaimed kissing my cheek and held me tightly making me giggle.

I looked over to my dad and gave him a puzzled look, "Where are you going?" He turned and gave me a smile. "Work…?" I asked and he nodded but then my brow furrowed, "You're lying to me." He turned to me stunned.

"I thought you hadn't awakened yet." I nodded agreeing and confirming that I hadn't. "Then how did you-?"

"I can read minds, not all the time but yeah I can." He looked at me with wide eyes like all the others in my family.

"How?" My mother asked seeming to have been talking to herself when slowly her hand moved up to her mouth slightly covering it. My family was staring at me all in awe as I slipped from my brother's embrace.

"I…I thought this was normal to happen to people like me right? That's what- That's what Hotoran said." I was backing to my room now and then I backed into something which felt more like a person.

"Hello." A voice called from behind me and I turned.

"Who-" I tired to asked as I turned but my mouth fell open seeing Hotoran! A scowl on my face I gave a low snarl but then shook my head and straightened, "Wait…you're not Hotoran." I said lightly and he smiled at me.

"How did you know I wasn't my brother?" He asked. I reached up and touched his face gently. "Is it because you can read minds already even without your awakening?" He asked smiling and I shook my head confusing everyone.

"Right here…" I said dully as I looked up at him and touched his neck lightly; right under his chin. The skin was smooth and perfect. "Right here…Hotoran has a scar here. This person does not." I sounded more childlike and my mind started to drift from me.

"This one does not understand…" I said gently tracing his face. "This one does not understand how ones such alike are so different." I spoke again trying to search my brain for something- anything that I knew that could possibly work this out.

"I think you need some rest small one." He said and picked me up. Everyone was looking at him strangely and with glares on their perfect faces. "Can you not hear her? She doesn't sound well at all!! There's something wrong." He turned to me as all their glares turned to me with distressed faces.

"This one does not understand. This one can stand on this one's feet just fine so what does the other have this one in their arms?" He frowned and looked to the others.

"Ace, Ace what's wrong with you sweetheart?" My mother said coming over to me and taking my hand. "What's happening to you?" She asked.

"This one does not understand. You are about to cry but why?" I asked and reached out to touch her.

"Ace my dear, what happened? Did you hit your head or something?" she asked almost to the point of being hysterical as tears streamed down her face.

"Sorry…" I whispered looking around sadly, "Did this one do something wrong?"

"No, no, no!! You haven't done anything wrong." My mother said quickly whipping her tears. "Don't you worry about it, okay?"

"But, this one made you cry…" I said looking out to my father my eyes going back to actually having life in them when I saw that he was at the door. "Papa, where are you going? Are you going hunting? Can I go this time, please?" I begged and they all started to chuckle after a moment of silence.

"Yes come on little one. I'll take you with me this time." I smiled brightly hopping from Aaron's arms and ran over to my dad jumping up on his shoulders, "Are you having fun little one?" He asked chuckling and I nodded.

"I always had fun with my papa and mama…right?" They all laughed again nodding. I blushed brightly lowering my head, "Sorry…I don't really remember much."

He laughed lightly and patted my head, "I know." He moved his head back and gave my mother a wink and I turned doing the same making her laugh.

"Still the same Ace." She said shaking her head lightly. "Boys hurry up and eat so you can go with your father and sister. They nodded and grotesquely gobbled down their food.

Thank you all for reading and plz plz plz review. I rly like to know what you guys are think of my story so far and I know it's been a while since I last updated but I've been a little busy.


End file.
